


Action figures and beans

by Lalukon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Hope, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalukon/pseuds/Lalukon
Summary: "Arthur!" Merlin screamed happily, bright smile still shining on his face. The nurse was right. A very good day indeed.





	Action figures and beans

Arthur knocked on the white hospital door once, just to let Merlin know that someone's coming - the nurse said it was a good day, and he didn't want to unsettle him - and let himself in.   
Merlin was sitting one the floor, just next to the blue plastic chair, and concentrated very hard on a crayon drawing Arthur could not see the details of. He was smiling a toothy smile at the paper.   
"Hey, champion." Arthur put his big brown work bag on the table and opened his tie. It has been long day at work, and he went straight to the hospital as soon as the meeting ended. He couldn't make it yesterday, had to stay in the office until midnight to finish his presentation, and Gaius called to tell him that His absence was hard on his best friend.   
Merlin turned his head to Arthur's direction.   
"Arthur!" He screamed happily, bright smile still shining his face. The nurse was right. A very good day indeed.  
Arthur took the chair next to Merlin.   
"What are you drawing?" He asked.   
Merlin took his time answering.   
"Draw." He said finally, grinning.  
Arthur laughed.   
"Yeah, I can see that. But what are you drawing?" He took a look at the childish cartoon. It was a funny, way too simple and shaking picture to be drawn by a grown man, but it's was a huge progress for Merlin. Drawing, expressing himself. Arthur was so proud.  
"Is it me? In the black suit?" Merlin nodded frantically.   
"Arthur!" He called and pointed on the figure. Arthur laughed again.   
He fucking loved those good days.   
"Is this one Kilgharrah?" Arthur pointed on the big brown mess next to the Arthur figure. Kilgharrah was the name Merlin called the brownish dragon plushy that Gaius bought him for Christmas.  
At the time, Arthur though it was stupid. A stuffed animal? for Merlin? It had only been few weeks after Merlin's moved to the facility, and Arthur still thought Merlin was just in shock, that his old friend is going to come back any day now. He knows better now. And Kilgharrah has probably been more helpful than any of them regarding Merlin's mental condition.   
Merlin didn't answer, but his hand twitched in a way Arthur knew meant 'yes'.   
"It's really nice, Merlin. Should we hang it on the wall? Or maybe send it to your mom? I know she'd love it."  
Merlin's smile fell.   
"Mom?" He asked.   
Arthur signed. "Only me today, merls. Sorry. But we were thinking next week, maybe? And miss Elena said we could go out for an ice cream, if you'd like -"   
"I Missed you." Merlin suddenly said. There was a sad note to his voice. He took a long breath. "The.. Day.. before." He puzzled with the words. And then her stood up and gave Arthur a little hug.   
Arthur was stunned. It was the first time Merlin made any willing physical contact with him since the night Arthur finally found him and brought him home. This was huge.   
The hug wasn't even a hug - more like a sloppy little arms touch thing - but it was progress. He had to tell Gwaine - Gaius - someone -   
Merlin withdraw quickly and huddled to the wall. He made a weird noise.  
"Merls?" Arthur went down to the floor, too. Merlin flinched; Arthur hated when Merlin flinched from of him, but he managed to put it aside.   
Merlins breath came out in quick, short 'huff's.  
"Breathe, Merlin. Everything is good. You did amazing. Thank you."  
Merlins hands twitches again, but Arthur couldn't tell if this was a reaction to his words or just a side affect of the mini panic attack.   
"One.. Two.. Breathe.." He wish he could hug Merlin again.   
"Five.. Should I call Gaius?" Merlin's head shook lightly. No.  
"Six.." Merlin's breathing was semi regular again.   
"Good. Are you okay?"  
"Okay." Merlin said. He sounded drained.   
"Let's move to the bed, okay?"     
no comment.   
Arthur sighed.  
"I might have brought a little surprise for you, but I can only give it to you in the bed."  
Merlins face lit up again.   
"Candy?" His eyes were full of hope.   
Arthur chuckled.   
"Not today, but you'll love it. I promise."  
It took them few more minutes, but at last they were both sat and Arthur handed Merlin the little wrapped package.  
Merlin struggled opening it.   
He dropped the little blue square on the white sheets in frustration. His eyes shun.  
"Help." His voice wobbled.  
Arthur took the package and tore the paper. The handed Merlin the brown box, and the man opened it easily.   
"Aithusa!" Merlin called gleefully, not looking up.  
"Is that her name?" Arthur asked, grinning.  
Merlin carefully took the little plastic dragon figure out of the box. His hands were shaking lightly.   
"Do you want me to bring the other ones?" He was already on his feet, taking the other little action figures; the knights, the king and the queen, the wizard and a few dragons - from the shelf and putting them on the bed.   
Merlin picked his favorite ones and started playing.   
"Kil help Merlin and Arthur." He announced to himself, holding the king - 'Arthur', the old wizard - 'Merlin' and the golden dragon in his hands. The new dragon - Aithusa, he called it? Was sat on his left knee.   
Arthur moved to the blue chair, giving Merlin all the bed space for his game.   
"Lots of words today, ah? That's great, Merlin. I'm so proud of you." And that hug. That sneaky little hug.  
Arthur watched Merlin play for a bit, and then took his laptop out of the bag and worked for a while. When the clock showed 6:30, he saved his work and closed the computer.  
"That's enough for today, Merlin. It's time for food and shower."  
Merlin kept playing. Arthur felt a wave of sadness - how can this man be the same man he used to go to bars with, to joke about dating and university? But it's soon worn off. This Merlin is different, but he's still his best friend. And friends care about each other.  
"Come on, Merlin. Put the dolls aside." Merlin made an annoyed noise.   
"Merlin. Give me the dolls."   
Merlin held the figures closer to his chest, protecting them.  
Arthur sigh and ran a hand through his hair.   
"Merlin." He raise his voice. "Now."   
Merlin kicked his legs in the bed and made another disturbing noise. He was tired, Arthur knew.  
Arthur took the rest of the figures - the ones that weren't in Merlin's hands - and put them on the shelve.   
Merlin kept playing, more carefully now.  
"I'm coming back soon," he told Merlin. "And they better not be in your hands when I do."  
He left the room and pressed the orange button next to the door. A nurse arrived minutes later, carrying a tray with green beans, rice, and Merlin's medications.   
He didn't know her name - usually a nurse named Elena was on shift when Arthur was there, but he guessed this was Guinevere, the nurse new Gaius told Arthur about last time. He said that Merlin really got along with her, which is great. Merlin had a rough times me handling new people nowadays.  
"Are you Arthur?" The nurse asked.   
"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Guinevere?" Arthur asked in return.  
"Please, call me Gwen. How is he?"  
Arthur sneaked a look at the closed door.   
"He was great when I arrive, about two hours ago. He was drawing and smiling. Then he - he hugged me -"  
Gwen interrupted.  
"He hugged you? That's amazing!"  
Arthur let out a little laugh, still shocked himself.  
"Yeah, it is. But then he got into a mini panic attack. I counted and breathed with him, like Gaius taught me. He's okay now, playing with the knights figures."  
Gwen nodded her head.   
"Good job."  
Arthur opened the door and found Merlin still in the exact same place, staring into space with tears in his eyes. Arthur's heart ached, but he knew things like that happens all the time with him. Gwen put the tray on the table and went to sit next to Merlin.  
"Hey there. What are these tears for?" No comment. No I contact. "Come one Merlin, let's go sit at the table and eat some healthy beans, okay?"  
Arthur watched as Gwen tipped lightly and gently on Merlin fingers, which held the action figures in an iron grip. Merlin didn't scream or flinched, just slowly let go of the plastic dolls. Gwen's tapping only ended after both Arthur', 'Merlin' and the couple of dragons were back on the shelf. She hummed a quiet melody, and kept encouraging Merlin to go sit at the table. And he did it, to Arthur's wonder. It was amazing.   
She repeated the tapping thing again, this time to help Merlin hold the spoon. He could feed himself just fine in the mornings most of the time, but he was tired now and his hands were all wobbly and weak. Arthur guessed holding the spoon was just a way to distract Merlin from the syringe of medication Gwen was sticking into his shoulder, because right when she stopped she took the spoon out of his hand - gently tapping it's way out - and started feeding him slowly.  
"You were so brave!" She said to Merlin quietly. "Now let's finish these beans and have a nice worn bath, ah?"  
Arthur moved to sit in the extra blue chair next to Merlin. He wish he could stay longer, but it was already 7:15 pm and he really had to go to this boring diner meeting if he wanted to keep his job.  
"I had the best time today, Merlin. Thank you."  
Merlin turned his head toward Arthur.  
"Go?" He said tiredly, his eyelids heavy.  
"I have to, merls. But I'll be here tomorrow. No go have a nice bath."  
Merlin shook his head.  
"No stay?" His voice cracked.  
"Hey here, Merlin. Arthur has to go be he'll come tomorrow. There's no need for tears." The tears were there anyway.  
Arthur got up and went to the big white door. Merlin made all sorts of worrying noises behind him, and gods, can't he stay just until Merlin falls asleep?  
He heard Guinevere humming Merlin the song she hummed earlier and Arthur knew it was his cue to go. He hated leaving Merlin while he was awake - it only happened few times since he brought him back, but it was harder and harder each time.  
He sighed and opened the door to the sterile hospital air.  
"See you tomorrow." He whispered and closed the door.  
Who knows if Merlin even remember him the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first work I post on AO3 (even though I've been reading here for months) and I'm very excited. In not a native English speaker, so forgive (and correct in the comments, please!) me for any English mistakes. Thank you!


End file.
